Tokyo Xtreme Racer 2
Tokyo Xtreme Racer 2 (known as Shutokō Battle 2 (首都高バトル) in Japan, and Tokyo Highway Challenge 2 in Europe) is the sequel to Tokyo Xtreme Racer and the second game in the Shutokō Battle series of street racing games set on the Shuto Expressways of Tokyo, Japan. Released in 2000 for the Sega Dreamcast, it was developed by Genki and published by Crave Entertainment in Europe and North America. Gameplay The objective of the game remained the same as the previous title, with racers competing against rival drivers on the Shuto Expressways of Japan in an attempt to become greatest racer. The SP Battle format now integrates health penalties for hitting walls and other cars. Rivals Tokyo Xtreme Racer 2 features significantly more rivals than its predecessor, with 372 opponents to race. New to the series, in addition to many more gangs and bosses, are a group of rivals known as Wanderers. These drivers do not belong to a particular team, but have a selection of requirements which the player must meet in order to be able to race against them. A unique aspect of this game is that certain teams have two or three sub-leaders, only one of which can be raced for each play-through of the game. The same applies to certain bosses in the first half of the game who appear depending on which class of car the player is driving. The game's teams are as follows: First Half Teams * Rolling Guy * Little Gang * Knife & Forks * SS Limited * Black Knights * Fine Drive * Curving Edge * Galaxy Racers * Max Racing * Elegant Wild * Departures * Twister * Diamond Image * Rhythm Box * Wind Stars * Harmonize * Super Speed Wagon * Another Star * R-Gangs * Cupid Arrows * Tokio Jungle * TR Racing * Top Level * Free Way * RATT * Gesellschaft Second Half Teams * Queen's Paradise * Rings * Catz * The Road of Justice * Explosion * Highway Outlaw * Dry Cruise * E.R.O. * Team Alpha * RR * Thunder Dragoon * True Ride * Unlimited * Fanatic Future * Speed Master * Commander * Double Mind Bosses in this game are categorised according to their role within one of the game's four zones (these include the C1, Shinkanjo, Wangan Line and Yokohane Line). The player would first beat around half of the team leaders in a particular zone to trigger a race a 'Middle Boss', and most of the leaders to summon the area's 'Zone Boss'. Beating all of the zone bosses in the game's first half causes one of two 'Big Bosses' to appear, while beating all of the second half's zone bosses summons the 'Last Boss'. Bosses are as follows: Middle Boss * Jackknife Jones * Road Master * Lucifer * Hard Weapon * Maximiser * Mystic Racer * Midnight Rose * Pressure Cooker * Comeback King * White Knight Zone Boss * Super Nova * Speed Angel * Steel Heart * Hard Riff * Hot Dog * Phantom Racer * Shadow Eye * Happy Pirate * Hurricane Hugh * Road Rebel * Mod Man * Red Devil * Full Moon Eve Big Boss * Purple Meteor * White Phantom Last Boss * ??? Category:Games